powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mech Piloting Intuition
The ability to have great skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. A sub-power of Enhanced Driving. Also Called *Giant Robot Pilot Proficiency *Super Robot Pilot Capabilities The user has great skill in piloting mechs (giant robots) and are able to use the amazing arsenal at hand from either at a distance using a remote or a cockpit inside the machine. Depending on the type of robot being controlled, the weapons, abilities, and equipment varies. In some cases the robot's power may connected to the user. Applications *Bullet Projection *Concussion Beams *Energy Blades/Energy Blasts *Flight/Jet Propulsion *Force-Field Generation *Head-up Displays/Interface Creation *Infinite Supply *Life-Force Generation *Laser Emission *Mechanical Constructs *Missile Generation *Mode Switching *Weapon Manipulation *Rocket Fists/Power Fists *Gun Arm/Robot Arm *Scanner Vision *Vacuum Adaptation *Volatile Constructs *Upgraded Form/Upgraded Weapons Associations *Enhanced Driving *Bionic Physiology *Powered Exoskeleton Limitations *User may be at a disadvantage outside of mech. *Mech may be sentient and may disagree with pilot. *User's fighting abilities may be limited based on any damage the mech sustains during battle. *User can unintentionally cause collateral damage which may subject them to criticism. Known Mech Pilots *Coop (Mega XLR) *Glorft (Megas XLR) *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) *Dexter (Dexter's Labratory) *Mandark (Dexter's Labratory) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Labratory) *Power Rangers (Power Rangers franchise) *Super Sentai Rangers (Super Sentai franchise) *Various Power Rangers and Super Sentai Villains (Power Rangers and Super Sentai) *Gundam Pilots and other Mobile Suit pilots (Gundam series) *Illana, Lance, and Octus (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Tron Bonne (Megaman Legends) *Heloise (Jimmy-Two Shoes) *Voltron Force (Voltron) *Team Rocket (Pokemon anime) *Pilaf Gang (Dragon Ball) *Kallen (Code Geass) *Sazaku (Code Geass) *Faust (Fairy Tail) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) *KND Operatives (Codename:Kids Next Door) *Gaz (Invader Zim) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go'!) *Roger Smith (Big O) *Shotaro Kaneda (Tetsujin 28-go) *Ryoma Nagare (Getter Robo) *Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Toji Suzuhara (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Mari Illustrious Makinami (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Known Mechs *Dynamo (Powerpuff Girls) *Megas (Megas XLR) *Zords (Power Rangers franchise and two Super Sentai series) *Various named Sentai mecha (Super Sentai franchise) *Titan (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Gundams (Gundam series) *Super Robot (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) *Big O (Big O) *Testujin (Tetsujin 28-go) *Getter-1, Getter Dragon, and Shin Getter-1 (Getter Robo) *Evangelion Unit 01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Unit 00 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Unit 02 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Unit 03 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Unit 04 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Unit 05 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Gallery MMPR_Dinozord_Megazord.jpg|The Power Rangers (Power Ranger) are well known for their various Megazords such as the Dinozord. Additionally the Super Sentai franchise that Power Rangers was based off of have a long standing tradition of using various mecha as part of each of their series. Tron-bonne-mml2.jpg|Being a mechanical engineering genius, Tron Bonne (Megaman Legends) is able to create small robots called Servbots and pilot large aerial battles ships and mechs. NGE_pilots.jpg|EVA-pilots (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Article stubs Category:Enhancements Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Rare power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Article stubs Category:Enhancements Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Rare power Category:Non-Fighting Power